Light emitting diodes (LEDs) show promise as an energy efficient light source for lighting assemblies. For some LED-based lighting assemblies, the light emitted from the light source is input to a light guide and light extracting elements specularly extract the light from the light guide in a defined direction. But the light extracting elements also provide an optically-specular path through which the light source is visible to a viewer. Reducing the visibility of the light source while maintaining the directional, specular light output is desirable in many applications.